


Temporary Tattoos

by FlamingRedBird



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "That isn't permanent right?", M/M, Pride, Trans Michael, agender rich, temporary tattoos are the best, this was for an ask prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: “So how was pride?” Michael asked casually. He took a seat in Rich’s desk chair and spun it around so that he was facing the other boy.Rich perked up at this; he smiled, showing off the small tooth gap between his front teeth. Michael didn’t even bother hiding his blush, he loved when he was able to see Rich smile like that.





	Temporary Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a special thing I wrote for my boyfriend, so it's a tad bit self-indulgent. The prompt was "That's not permanent, right?"
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

Michael knocked on the door to Rich’s room, getting a shout of “C’mon on in!” as an ok to enter. He stepped past the threshold and saw Rich sitting on his bed going through a bag of random things.

“So how was pride?” Michael asked casually. He took a seat in Rich’s desk chair and spun it around so that he was facing the other boy.

Rich perked up at this; he smiled, showing off the small tooth gap between his front teeth. Michael didn’t even bother hiding his blush, he loved when he was able to see Rich smile like that.

“Pride was great! I wish you could have come with me though, you would have loved it.” His smile dropped slightly, but he perked back up almost immediately. “I got a whole bunch of things though!” He started to pull stuff out of the bag he had being going through before.

Michael suddenly noticed that Rich had something on his shoulder. It looked like a tattoo of the Bi-pride flag. “That isn’t permanent, right?” Michael asked, a little worried that his boyfriend would get a tattoo like that at pride as a teenager. There were so many things that could possibly change and he didn’t want Rich to be stuck with something that might be different a few years later.

“Huh? Oh you mean this?” Rich pointed to his shoulder. “Yeah it’s a temporary tattoo! This lady was selling them and I bought one for myself. I also bought one for everyone in the squad!” He dived back into his bag and pulled out a bunch of other pride flags on card-stock. 

Rich tossed a Gay pride flag one to Michael and smiled. “I also got myself an agender pride one,” He turned so that his other shoulder was facing Michael, “I grabbed a trans flag for you, but it’s totally ok if you don’t want to put it on.” He tossed said tattoo over to Michael.

Michael was beaming, he quickly ran to the bathroom in order to put them on. He came back to Rich’s room after five minutes and sat back down in the desk chair.

“So what else did you get?” Rich immediately pulled out what looked like a beach towel, a couple t-shirts, a couple necklaces, and a coffee mug. 

“I also got something else, but uh I’ll show that to you later, if you catch my drift” Rich gave Michael a wink, and Michael felt his face heat up. 

“If it’s a rainbow dildo, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Rich immediately flushed, his facial expression gave away that he had been caught. “Oh my god did you really buy a rainbow dildo?” Michael began laughing so hard that he snorted, which in turn sent Rich into a fit of giggles.

“Sorry, bro, it’s just that neither of us actually have dicks, so I figured it’d be useful.” Rich began to wipe some tears that had begun to form in his eyes from laughing so hard. 

Michael got up from the desk chair and moved over so that he could sit next to Rich. “Hey I get it, and it’s a totally understandable purchase.” He gave Rich a kiss on the cheek. “I love you my tiny bi datemate.”

Michael immediately stood up and ran knowing that Rich would be after him for calling him tiny. 

“MICHAEL GET YOUR HOT ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOU!” Michael chuckled, he definitely loved Rich, and he lived for moments like this.


End file.
